


Ghost Trail

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [58]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Survivor Guilt, guilt complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Sometimes, there was a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Trail

Sometimes, the ghost of the traitor lured him back to the edge of the cliff. Sometimes in the dawn or day, but more often in the evenings, in the very hour the man had fallen.

 

Sometimes the ghost would let him leave, to haunt his memory no more for a time yet unknown.

 

But sometimes, far more often, Shura felt the ghost pull him to the ledge and whisper in his ear:

 

_“Look down, my friend; this is how far the mighty fall.”_


End file.
